


Interruptions

by Gamermel7



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamermel7/pseuds/Gamermel7
Summary: "If I wanted you dead, you'd already be dead."A quick and dirty one-shot, with a twist.
Relationships: Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> I am not dead and have so many things to finish oh god. Anyway here's a one shot instead.

One thing was certain. Their dance always began with a _bang._

Lena’s entire world fades into stillness, as the shot leaves her ears ringing, the rifle shot over her shoulder, steadied Amélie’s aim.

Not that she needed it. 

The air went cold, colder than it already was, the blast of heat from the Widow’s Kiss emphasizing the desert around them. This place was already cold and dead, a war zone between Talon and Overwatch, over god knows what. Some payload to stop. Some information to take. Whatever it was, Lena had forgotten already, instead only remembering the shot Amélie took towards the sky. 

A quick turn on her heel following the smoke trail of the bullet seemed to only fill empty space, the night and stars of Cairo the backdrop of their ballet. 

Her eyes traveled down, her stomach dropping with her gaze as she saw Fareeha plummeting towards the ground, her Raptora armor smoking behind her. 

The former Helix security captain tried to fight, Lena managing to notice how her boosters were on to at least manage a soft landing, sputtering out with fuel and flame every so often. Her arms thrashed about, desperate to not land on her head. Lena heard Fareeha’s voice on the comm line, but she couldn’t make out the words, her head still buzzing. 

Lena’s hands shook as she reached for her goggles, stretching the band over her eyes and ears and letting them fall to hang around her neck, the sting of the smoky gunpowder immediately teasing tears out of her eyes. 

“You killed her.” Lena stated simply. 

“Non. They were simply about to interrupt us.” Amélie replied, the lilt of her French accent echoing on the empty roof. 

_They?_

That’s when Lena saw a bright golden beam of light swirl out of the night sky, almost ethereal in how it shone. She had to raise a hand over her face to make sure she wasn’t blinded by the glow, yet it was mostly in vain. 

Angela. Of course she was here too. Those two never flew apart. 

The pit in Lena’s stomach deepened as she saw Angela desperately crash into her, the Valkyrie suit colliding with steel Raptora armor making an audible crack in the night. Before she knew it, they were both on the ground, the rest of her scattered squad rushing into their position for immediate evac.

Lena wouldn’t make that ship, as she hadn’t the last few missions. She’d show up a day later at Gibraltar on her own, bruises on her neck barely covered with her collar. 

She didn’t know how to stop. 

Her thoughts ceased to matter, the guilt in her stomach fading when a blue, cold, hand grasped at said collar, pulling her into a rough kiss that hurt her more than felt good.

She didn’t know how to care. 

Teeth pulling at her bottom lip, now swelling red led Amélie to smile as she gazed down at them, her golden eyes catching Lena’s hazel reflection as she looked back up. 

“Désolé,” she remarked sarcastically, “I do not like distractions.” 

She grabbed at the brunette’s shoulders, pushing her back first onto the ground. Lena didn’t have time to hiss in pain as the sniper swiftly straddled her and caught her mouth in another unforgiving kiss, her tongue taking advantage of Lena’s gasp to slide inside. 

By the time she broke it, Lena was gasping for air, dizzy from the deprivation of oxygen that Amélie didn’t need much of anyway. It was one of her favorite ways to torture the foolish girl. Leave her gasping, then take more and more of her breath away, just before Lena can pass out. There was a fine line between leaving Lena dizzy, and killing her, but Amélie knew how to walk it perfectly. 

“You do not get to die without my permission.” 

Amélie had a hand splayed across Lena’s neck, threatening ever so slightly to tighten her grip around the pale, delicate, throat. It was so tempting, and so beautiful how easy it can snap. But there was no fun to be had with a dead, foolish, girl. 

The mist of Lena’s eyes caught against the glare of Amélie’s visor, the red, shimmering, orbs all peering down on her as if they were all judging her. 

Lena did notice one thing though, as her guilty pleasure gloated over her figure. Her arms were completely free. And she knew she had to take advantage of it. 

A smirk up at the woman above her caused the assassin to lose her smile, seemingly about to reprimand her for her expression. When Lena began to speak out turn, Amélie was even more thrown back at the brashness of the pilot. 

“If I wanted you dead, you’d already be dead.” She stated simply. As soon her statement ended, she unloaded a pulse pistol from her right bracer, pushing it harshly against Amélie’s periwinkle chin. 

Amélie’s smirk returned as the metal of the gun bit into her skin, the feeling of the cold contact eliciting just one thought from her head. 

_Tonight is going to end with a bang._


End file.
